I am the first ( Spesial Kyungsoo Birthday )
by ParkHyerin6194
Summary: 'Aku yang pertama kan' - chanyeol . 'ya kau yang pertama chanyeol-ah' - kyungsoo. Pair [ CHANSOO. BL ] SPESIAL KYUNGSOO BIRTHDAY.


_**Title story : I am the first (Spesial Kyungsoo Birthday)**_

 _ **Pair : Chansoo**_

 _ **Maincast : Park Chanyeol , Do Kyungsoo**_

 _ **Genre : temukan sendiri**_

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **FF ini real murni karya aku sendiri. Don't plagiat. Yang gasuka sama pairingnya gausah di baca. Silahkan tinggalkan ff ini jika tidak suka. Dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak bagi yang sudah membaca ff ini.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Park Hyerin present._**

 ** _Spesial Kyungsoo Birthday._**

 _ **Abaikan typo yang bertebaran !**_

 _ **Happy reading !**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Kyungsoo-ah, kau mau kemana?" tanya chanyeol ketika melihat kyungsoo tengah sibuk membereskan pakaiannya untuk di masukkan nya ke dalam koper.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah chanyeol dan tersenyum.

"Aku akan berangkat ke Jepang," jawab kyungsoo sembari fokus kembali dengan pekerjaannya, yaitu memasukkan beberapa helai baju yang akan digunakannya selama di jepang nanti.

"Mwo? Jepang? Untuk apa? Kyung, sebentar lagi kau ulang tahun. Bagaimana bisa kau pergi, sementara aku ingin merayakan ulang tahunmu bersamaku," ujar Chanyeol sedikit merajuk.

Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak, ia tersenyum lalu menghampiri Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri di depan lemarinya ,ditangkupnya wajah chanyeol yang kini terlihat tengah merajuk dengan tangan mungilnya. Ia terkekeh pelan, Chanyeol yang merajuk seperti ini terlihat seperti anak kecil, Kyungsoo yang gemas akhirnya mencubit pipi chanyeol pelan lalu mengusap ngusapnya.

"Kau tahu bukan aku ada syuting di jepang?" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"Lantas kenapa merajuk seperti ini? Kau tahu betul jika aku sibuk yeol-ah" Chanyeol melepas tangan kyungsoo yang menangkup wajahnya.

"Tapi apakah harus sekarang? Di saat member lain semua tengah menikmati liburan? Dan kau malah bekerja? Ck " decak chanyeol pelan, kyungsoo nya itu, kenapa selalu giat bekerja. _Apakah dia tidak lelah? Pikir chanyeol._

"Kau tahu betul yeol-ah, semua sudah di atur pihak manajemen, aku tidak bisa menolaknya jika itu tentang karirku," kyungsoo mencoba untuk menjelaskan, sementara chanyeol ia hanya diam.

"Jadi ku mohon, kau harus mengerti posisiku, aku akan baik baik saja. Percayalah" kyungsoo tersenyum dan chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"Ne pergilah. Aku tak apa jika kau tinggal sendiri. Lagipula jika tidak ada kau,aku bisa pergi liburan dengan yang lain" balas chanyeol sinis.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju ranjang mereka dan merebahkan dirinya dikasur tanpa mau menatap kyungsoo yang tengah berdiri mematung.

Kyungsoo menatap punggung chanyeol, mereka tidak bisa bertengkar seperti ini. Kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri chanyeol dan memeluk punggung namja itu dengan merebahkan dirinya tepat disamping namja yang berstatus kekasihnya itu.

"Aku mohon jangan seperti ini, aku tahu kau adalah orang yang selalu mendukungku, tapi kenapa sekarang kau malah seperti ini yeol-ah," bisik kyungsoo lirih. Chanyeol akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kyungsoo, ia menatap kedua hazel bulat milik kekasihnya itu yang kini terlihat berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi kyungsoo lalu mengecup singkat bibir hati milik kekasihnya itu.

"Maaf, maafkan aku karena aku egois, aku selalu mendukungmu, apapun dan kapanpun itu, termasuk karirmu, aku akan selalu mendukungnya, jadi maafkan aku karena telah bertingkah kekanak-kanakan dan egois," sesal Chanyeol, membuat kyungsoo menggeleng pelan dan kemudian mengecup singkat bibir chanyeol.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, aku mencintaimu _my giraffe_ ," Chanyeol tersenyum saat mendapat ungkapan cinta dari kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Ya, aku tahu" balas Chanyeol lalu membawa kyungsoo ke dalam dekapannya yang hangat.

"Kenapa kau tak membalas ucapanku,?" protes Kyungsoo. Chanyeol terkekeh geli.

"Untuk apa? Kau bahkan sudah tahu jawabannya chagi. Apa kau tidak bosan mendengarnya,?" kyungsoo yang saat ini ada dalam dekapan chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

Chanyeol akhirnya melepas pelukannya dan menatap dalam wajah kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu setiap detiknya, menit, jam , esok dan seterusnya" ungkap chanyeol diakhiri dengan kecupan di kening milik kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya menikmati kecupan sayang di keningnya itu. Ia beruntung memilik chanyeol dan ia bersyukur pada tuhan karena telah di pertemukan dengan _namja_ yang begitu mencintainya.

.

-1201-

.

Kyungsoo tengah bersiap bersiap dengan mengecek kembali seluruh barang barang yang akan di bawanya nanti, takut takut ada yang tertinggal. Saat semuanya sudah beres, ia bergegas untuk membersihkan diri sebelum keberangkatannya, namun langkahnya terhenti tiba tiba ketika merasakan sebuah tangan memeluknya dari belakang, siapa lagi jika bukan Park chanyeol.

"Mandi bersama,?" tawar Chanyeol dengan tampang mesumnya.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, "Aku tidak ada waktu untuk bermain main denganmu Park, jadi lepaskan aku sekarang!" chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Bermain main apa? Aku hanya ingin mandi bersamamu, saling menggosok punggung, apa itu salah,?" tanya Chanyeol polos, membuat kyungsoo mendengus.

"Kau selalu seperti itu, niat awal menggosok punggung lalu berakhir dengan... Ah sudahlah," kyungsoo tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya.

"Kali ini aku berjanji, tidak akan terjadi apa apa," ujar Chanyeol sambil mengangkat jarinya berbentuk 'V'

"Baiklah, jika kau melanggar, akan ku patahkan lehermu," ancam kyungsoo lalu berlalu lebih dulu meninggalkan chanyeol menuju kamar mandi.

"Aigo, uri dooyoung begitu menyeramkan," desis chanyeol, menyebut kyungsoo dengan nama perannya yang ada di film.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol cepatlah!" teriak Kyungsoo yang sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi.

Chanyeol terkesiap, dengan cepat ia mengambil handuknya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

"Ne sayang, aku datang,"

.

-1201-

.

Chanyeol kini tengah membantu kyungsoo mengeringkan rambutnya, di usap usapnya rambut kyungsoo dengan lembut mengunakan handuknya, sementara kyungsoo ia hanya tersenyum manis menerima perlakuan chanyeol padanya. Ia bahkan membantu kyungsoo menata rambutnya, pakaiannya, semuanya diatur oleh chanyeol.

"Nah, sudah. Kyungsoo ku sudah terlihat manis sekarang," ucap chanyeol ketika telah selesai membantu kyungsoo berias.

" _Ne gomawo_ yeol-ah," Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu beralih menarik kopernya keluar kamar, namun tangan chanyeol langsung menahannya, membuatnya mengerutkan dahi bingung menatap sang kekasih.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu,"

" _Mwoo_?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Vitamin untukku, kau melupakannya," kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, ia menggeser tubuhnya untuk berhambur mendekat ke arah kekasihnya itu, dikalungkan lengannya di leher jenjang milik chanyeol, lalu di tariknya tengkuk itu mendekat padanya, dan..

 **Cup**

Kyungsoo mengecup bibir _kissable_ kekasihnya itu, Chanyeol tersenyum, ia menarik kyungsoo untuk semakin mendekat padanya, dipeluknya pinggang ramping kekasih mungilnya itu. Awalnya hanya kecupan dan menempel biasa namun lama kelamaan berubah menjadi lumatan lumatan kecil, kyungsoo memperdalam ciumannya, ia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga hangat milik kekasih tingginya itu, mengabsen giginya satu persatu dan beradu lidah dengan kekasihnya saat chanyeol membalas ciumannya. Bunyi berkecipak terdengar didalam kamar mereka, lenguhan yang keluar dari mulut kyungsoo membuat chanyeol semakin gencar dengan aksinya beradu lidah didalam rongga hangat milik kyungsoo. Satu menit berciuman nampaknya membuat hawa menjadi panas, kyungsoo yang tersadar langsung melepas ciumannya dan mendorong pelan dada chanyeol.

"Sudah cukup, kau mulai nakal park. Aku tidak ada waktu untuk meladenimu" ujar kyungsoo mendelik sebal menatap sang kekasih.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Kau tahu betul jika kau sangat menggairahkan nyonya Park," celoteh chanyeol terlampau jujur, membuat ia mendapatkan jitakan sayang di kepala dari sang kekasih.

"Sudahlah, aku pamit. Jaga dirimu baik baik, jangan sampai sakit, makanlah tepat waktu dan jangan tidur terlalu larut," pesan Kyungsoo pada chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengiyakan nasihat kekasihnya itu.

Kyungsoo berhambur memeluk chanyeol, yang tentunya langsung dibalas rengkuhan tangan kokoh dari sang kekasih.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Park" lirih kyungsoo, lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku juga akan merindukanmu," balas chanyeol lalu mengecup kening kyungsoo.

"Hati hati," kyungsoo mengangguk dan mencium bibir chanyeol sekilas sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan berpamitan pada member lain.

.

-1201-

.

Sepeninggalan kyungsoo ke jepang, chanyeol merasa sangat bosan di dorm. Di tambah dengan sehun, member terdekatnya yang juga pergi ke pulau Jeju tanpa mengajak dirinya, ck.

"Kau akan terus terusan di dorm selama liburan berlangsung,?" tanya baekhyun yang kebetulan lewat, seusai dari kamar mandi.

"Hmm begitulah, aku tidak ada rencana lain selain siaran di v live nanti malam," helaan napas terdengar dari mulut chanyeol. Ah dia benar benar merindukan pinguin kecilnya.

"Bagaimana jika kau ikut denganku? Aku akan bermain ski bersama kasper dan yang lainnya nanti," tawar baekhyun.

"Hmm, tidak buruk. Baiklah aku ikut," putus Chanyeol.

Mereka pergi ke tempat Ski dengan penyamaran yang cukup, dan _'saatnya bersenang senang'_ batin chanyeol tersenyum sambil menikmati liburannya kali ini.

.

-1201-

.

Selama V live berlangsung, Chanyeol tak akan pernah lupa untuk menyebut kyungsoo. Yah di otaknya memang hanya ada kyungsoo, kyungsoo dan kyungsoo. Ia bahkan jadi berpikir untuk mengikat kyungsoo cepat cepat, agar tidak ada orang lain yang memiliki selain dirinya. Ck~ lupakan soal itu, agency tidak akan mudah untuk memberikanmu ijin Park chanyeol.

Setelah V live selesai, chanyeol tidak langsung pergi tidur. Ia mencoba mengcover sebuah lagu yang nantinya akan ia persembahkan untuk kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Baiklah, selesai sudah. Semoga kau suka dengan suaraku soo-ya," gumam chanyeol lalu tersenyum lebar, membayangkan jika kekasihnya itu akan menangis terharu mendengar suaranya,hehe.

-1201-

"Hyung, kau mau ikut tidak?" tanya Sehun ketika melihat Chanyeol hanya bersantai, tidak melakukan pekerjaan apapun.

"Kemana?" Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Sehun yang tengah menggendong ranselnya.

"Bermain Ski," balas sehun singkat.

"Hanya berdua? Baekhyun mu tidak ikut?" tanya Chanyeol yang mulai beranjak dari kegiatan bersantai nya.

"Tidak, ada temanku juga, Baekhyun hyung sakit, lagipula dia sudah bermain Ski kan denganmu," entah chanyeol yang salah dengar atau memang benar jika ada nada cemburu dalam setiap perkataan sehun? Entahlah ia tidak mau terlalu memusingkan hal itu.

Akhirnya chanyeol setuju dan ikut dengan sehun untuk kembali mengisi hari liburnya dengan bermain Ski. _'Huft andai saja kyungsoo ada di sini, liburannya pasti tidak hanya bermain ski seperti ini'_ batin chanyeol miris.

-1201-

Chanyeol bosan jika terus terusan berada di dorm, maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya, bertemu dengan orang tua dan kakaknya. Ah ia sangat merindukan keluarganya itu.

"eomma aku pulaaang," teriak chanyeol dengan suara baritonnya.

"Aigo, uri chanyeol pulang," mama park menghampiri chanyeol dan memeluk anak laki laki semata wayangnya itu.

"Dimana uri kyungsoo? Kau tidak mengajaknya?" tanya mama Park. Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan menggeleng pelan.

"Ah padahal eomma rindu sekali dengan anak eomma yang satu itu," tampak sekali wajah mama park terlihat kecewa karena kyungsoo tak ikut mengunjunginya bersama chanyeol.

"Dia kekasihku, dan dia itu akan menjadi menantumu _eomma_ , bukan anakmu," chanyeol mengoreksi perkataan eommanya.

"Arra, arra. Memangnya kemana kyungsoo? Kenapa ia tidak ikut?" tanya mama park lagi.

"Dia sedang sibuk _eomma_ , kyungsoo sedang berada di jepang dengan di kelilingi laki laki tampan," jawab Chanyeol malas. Mama Park tersenyum meledek.

"Aigo, bilang saja kau cemburu." Ledek mama park dengan senyumannya, membuat chanyeol mendengus geli.

"Aniyo, dia yang sering cemburu padaku eomma, apalagi setelah melihat fotoku berciuman di drama terbaruku tersebar, ia langsung mendiamiku beberapa hari," ujar chanyeol tanpa mengada ngada. Kyungsoo memang benar mendiaminya, namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena chanyeol selalu bisa mengatasinya.

"Tapi kau juga sering terlihat cemburu, eomma sering melihat itu dimatamu, sudahlah jangan mengelak," putus mama park lalu meninggalkan chanyeol ke dapur , mengabaikan chanyeol yang terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Hey adikku yang idiot, lama tak bertemu," sapa Yoora, kakak chanyeol dengan menyentil jidat chanyeol keras.

"Yakk! Sapaan macam apa itu!" protes chanyeol sambil mengelus elus jidatnya sayang.

"Kau mau menemaniku?" tanya Yoora, chanyeol berhenti mengelus elus jidatnya lalu menatap sang kakak dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Kemana?"

"Menemaniku belanja, Kau bisa mengambil apapun yang kau mau, aku akan mentraktirmu" Chanyeol tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Baiklah, kajja," ajak Chanyeol yang langsung dihadiahi pelukan senang dari sang kakak.

"Baiklah, aku akan bersiap siap, kau tunggulah di depan adik manis," ucap Yoora sambil mengacak ngacak rambut chanyeol lalu berlari ke kamarnya yang berada diatas.

"Yakk _nunna_! Kau merusak _style_ rambutku," dengus chanyeol kesal karena nunna nya itu selalu saja seperti itu, memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. Ck~

.

-1201-

.

Mereka sudah kembali dari acara shopping nya, yoora dengan tas belanjaan nya, sedangkan chanyeol dengan sebuah puppy di tangannya.

Chanyeol meminta yoora untuk membelikannya seekor puppy berwarna hitam, yoora bahkan bingung kenapa chanyeol memilih warna hitam, dan chanyeol hanya mengatakan jika warna hitam adalah warna kesukaan kyungsoo. Ck~ alasan macam apa itu?

Chanyeol sibuk bermain dengan puppy nya itu, ia bahkan mempostingnya di instagram miliknya, jika ia memiliki seekor anjing peliharaan yang menjadi keluarga barunya. Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberitahu kyungsoo. Ia bermaksud untuk melakukan _video call_ dengan kekasihnya itu, dan tersambung. Terlihat wajah kyungsoo diseberang sana dalam layar ponselnya.

"Hai sayang, bagaimana kabarmu?"

" _Aku baik baik saja, mereka semua memperlakukanku dengan baik"_

"Eoh, sepertinya kau terlihat betah disana,"

 _"Ne, bagaimana aku tidak betah berada disini, mereka semua tampan,"_

Chanyeol merengut tak suka atas jawaban kekasihnya itu.

"Aku lebih tampan dari mereka," ujar chanyeol percaya diri.

" _Aku tahu,"_ chanyeol tersenyum manis mendengar jawaban kyungsoo yang secara tak langsung mengiyakan jika dirinyalah yang lebih tampan.

"Kapan kau akan pulang?" tanya chanyeol tak sabaran.

 _"Belum tahu, mungkin nanti setelah syuting berakhir,"_

"Aish, aku merindukanmu tahu," sungut chanyeol tak suka karena kyungsoo tak memberikannya kepastian.

 _"Aku juga merindukanmu chan, kau tahu itu."_

Chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan, ia tahu jika kyungsoo pasti juga merindukannya.

"Aku memiliki teman baru, yoora nunna memberikannya untukku. Lihatlah," tunjuk chanyeol memperkenalkan puppy yang sedang berada dalam dekapannya dan memperlihatkannya pada kyungsoo melalui layar ponselnya.

 _"Kyeopta, kapan yoora nunna memberikannya padamu?"_

"Tadi, setelah aku mengantarkannya belanja, menurutmu apa nama yang bagus untuk puppy kita ini,?" tanya chanyeol memandang kyungsoo dengan raut wajah ceria.

 _"Kita?"_ ulang kyungsoo.

"Ne, kita. Aku menganggapnya jika ini adalah anak kita, hehe"

 _"Ck~ aku tidak mau memiliki anak dengan kulit hitam,"_

"Wae? Lagipula dia terlihat mirip sepertimu,"

 _"Jadi kau mengataiku hitam begitu?"_

"Ani, bukan seperti itu, bagaimana cara menjelaskannya aish" ujar chanyeol frustasi.

Kyungsoo hanya memasang wajah datarnya diseberang sana. Chanyeol nampak berpikir sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Apa kau tahu alasanku membeli seekor puppy?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Kau ingat? Saat fansign ada seorang penggemar menanyakan sesuatu hal apa yang lucu padamu?" kyungsoo mengangguk, yah ia tentu saja mengingatnya.

" _Aku menjawabnya seekor puppy, jadi apa itu alasanmu membeli seekor puppy, benar begitu?!"_ jawab kyungsoo tepat sasaran.

"Ne, kau benar."

" _Lalu kenapa hitam?"_ tanya kyungsoo.

"Karena kau menyukainya,"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

" _Kau menyukai warna hitam, itu salah satu alasannya. Dan alasan lain adalah, aku pernah melihatmu di sebuah pemotretan dan kau terlihat senang bermain main dengan anjing berwarna hitam,"_ kyungsoo mengangguk membenarkan.

"Aku tahu semua tentangmu kyungsoo-ah,"

 _"Ne, kau yang terbaik,"_

"Jadi mana hadiahku?"

" _Aku yang akan berulang tahun, kenapa kau yang meminta hadiah,cih"_ decih kyungsoo tak terima.

"Baiklah, aku akan memintanya nanti setelah kau kembali ke korea. Jadi, nama apa yang bagus untuk anak kita,?" tanya chanyeol, mengalihkan topik.

" _Aku tidak tahu, terserahmu saja,"_

"Bagaimana jika thoven? Atau toben ?" chanyeol berujar senang.

"Namanya terdengar aneh," sahut Yoora—kakaknya.

"Aniyaaa! Itu nama yang bagus" sungut Chanyeol tak terima.

"Itu nama yang aneh, seperti pemiliknya yang juga aneh," ledek Yoora lagi, membuat chanyeol mendengus tak suka.

"Tidak, toben nama yang bagus. Aku benar kan _chagi_?" tanya chanyeol meminta persetujuan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang dari tadi hanya menyaksikan perdebatan _Park Sibling_ di seberang sana hanya terkekeh kecil.

" _Ne, itu nama yang bagus. Kau tak salah memilihnya,"_ Kyungsoo akhirnya menyetujui ide chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek ke arah kakaknya karena merasa dirinya menang. Sementara yoora hanya menggeleng geleng pelan dengan tingkah laku adiknya yang terkesan seperti anak kecil itu.

"Baiklah kyung, sepertinya kau harus beristirahat. Kita akhiri saja pembicaraan kita hari ini," ucap chanyeol sambil menatap wajah sang kekasih yang terlihat lelah dalam layar ponselnya itu.

 _"Ne, kau juga harus segera beristirahat, jalja"_

"hmm, ne jaljayo," dan dengan itu chanyeol mengakhiri sambungan _video call_ nya.

.

-1201-

.

Keesokan harinya chanyeol kembali menghabiskan waktu dengan puppy hitam kecil yang ia klaim sebagai anaknya bersama kyungsoo itu.

Dari pagi hingga malam, hanya puppy kecil itu yang chanyeol urus, bahkan ia membuat instagram dengan id name tobenstagram yang diperuntukkan untuk puppy kesayangannya itu, seperti tidak ada kerjaan lain ~

Ia mengunggah beberapa foto dan video, bahkan belum genap duapuluh empat jam followers toben sudah mencapai seratus ribu pengikut.

"Lihatlah, kau bahkan cepat sekali terkenal," chanyeol terkekeh geli, mengajak anjingnya berbicara.

"Huh, melihatmu. Aku jadi semakin merindukan eomma mu," keluh chanyeol sedih.

"Kau tahu? Eomma mu itu sangat cantik, kau beruntung karena memiliki appa yang tampan sekaligus eomma yang cantik," cerocos chanyeol terus mengajak puppy nya itu berbicara sambil menggendong dan mengelusnya.

"Sedang apa ya kira kira eommamu sekarang?" tanya chanyeol lagi, yang hanya dibalas suara 'guk guk' oleh anjingnya itu.

Chanyeol terus saja mengoceh tentang keluh kesahnya pada anjing kesayangannya itu tanpa tahu jika anjing itu sebenarnya tak mengerti bahasa chanyeol. Yoora sampai menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, ia pikir chanyeol mulai gila karena terus terusan mengajak anjingnya berbicara dengan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti oleh anjing itu.

 _'huh cinta memang gila'_ batin yoora tak habis pikir.

-1201-

Saat ini chanyeol tengah asik dengan ponselnya, ia sedari tadi tersenyum senyum tidak jelas, membuat yoora yang kebetulan lewat memandangnya aneh.

 _'Kurasa benar, chanyeol memang sudah gila'_ batin yoora miris.

Yoora mencoba menghiraukan adiknya, ia lebih memilih untuk menonton televisi di ruang tamu, tentunya dengan di temani chanyeol yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Chanyeol sedari tadi asyik berkirim pesan dengan kyungsoo. Ia bahkan menanyakan jongsuk hyung, kakak kyungsoo saat di filmnya.

 **CY : Jongsuk hyung sehat?**

 **KS : kkkkk~ dia masih hidup**

 **CY : Ah benar.**

Setelah itu pesannya hanya di _read_ oleh kyungsoo, mungkin kyungsoo sedang melanjutkan syutingnya, pikir chanyeol.

"Wae?" tanya chanyeol ketika yoora melihat ke arahnya.

"Aniyo, hanya saja. Bukankah besok kyungsoo ulang tahun?"

"Ne, dia memang ulang tahun besok." balas chanyeol sambil mencomot bungkusan keripik kentang yang ada ditangan kakaknya lalu memakan isinya.

"Lalu, apakah kau sudah tahu akan memberikannya hadiah apa?" tanya yoora lagi.

"Jika itu berupa barang, aku akan memberikannya nanti ketika dia sampai di korea. Namun jika yang kau maksud adalah ungkapan cinta, aku akan memberikannya nanti lewat telepon," jawab chanyeol sambil tersenyum seperti orang gila.

Yoora hanya mendengus geli, adiknya itu memang sepertinya sudah gila. Gila akan cintanya pada kyungsoo. Namun yoora bersyukur, chanyeol memang tak salah memilih. Keluarganya bahkan sangat menyayangi kyungsoo dan tentunya restu sudah berada di genggaman mereka berdua. Ia hanya berharap semoga chanyeol dan kyungsoo akan selalu bersama , sampai akhirnya bersatu di pelaminan dan kyungsoo menjadi anggota sah dari keluarga Park. : )

.

-1201-

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan 11:59 malam. Itu artinya tinggal satu menit lagi menuju hari ulang tahun kyungsoo. Chanyeol dengan cepat mengetik pesan yang ditujukan untuk kekasihnya itu.

 _'Untuk Kekasihku kyungsoo, selamat ulang tahun. Aku mencintaimu :*'_

Ah tidak tidak, dia tidak bisa menulis seperti itu, karena rencananya Chanyeol akan men screenshoot isi percakapannya dengan kyungsoo, sebagai bukti jika dia memang peduli, sekaligus menyenangkan hati para fans yang mendukung hubungannya dengan kyungsoo,hehe. Ia akhirnya menghapus dan mengulang isi pesannya.

 **CY : temanku dooyoung-ah, ah tidak, maksudku kyungsoo-ah, selamat ulang tahun. Aku yang pertama kan?**

 **Send**

Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu menunggu kyungsoo untuk membalasnya, selagi menunggu balasan ia mencoba bermain kembali dengan puppy nya, lalu mengupload video di instagram milik toben. Setelah dua puluh delapan menit, akhirnya pesannya di balas, ia kembali tersenyum melihat isi pesannya, dan langsung menguploadnya di akun instagram miliknya. Dengan caption _'Aku yang pertama di hatimu kan? Selamat ulang tahun kyungsoo-ah ❤'_

Terlihat sebelumnya mereka sempat saling berbalas pesan. Isi pesannya seperti ini.

 **CY : Jongsuk Hyung sehat?**

 **KS : kkkk~ dia masih hidup.**

 **CY : ah benar.**

 **2017.1.12**

 **CY : temanku dooyoung-ah, ah tidak, maksudku kyungsoo-ah, selamat ulang tahun. Aku yang pertama kan?**

 **KS : Yeah, kau yang pertama chanyeol-ah, kkkk~ terimakasih ❤**

Bukan hanya chanyeol yang senang mendapat balasan seperti itu, semua _fans_ yang mendukungnya pasti senang melihat isi pesan singkat yang manis itu. Terlebih lagi chanyeol, ia hampir tak percaya jika kyungsoo mengiriminya pesan dengan _emoticon_ berbentuk hati. Meskipun mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, jika dalam sebuah _chatting_ , kyungsoo sangat jarang menggunakan _emoticon_. Huh kekasihnya itu benar benar tak bisa ditebak.

Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk menelepon kyungsoo, tanpa menunggu lama panggilannya langsung tersambung dengan kyungsoo diseberang sana.

"Sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun _chagi_ ," ujar chanyeol membuka pembicaraan mereka.

 _"Hmm, terimakasih chan."_

"Kau tahu? Aku mengupload isi pesanmu di instagram," terdengar suara dengusan di seberang sana.

 _"Ne, terimakasih karena kau telah membuat mereka semua akan semakin curiga pada hubungan kita,"_ chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

" _Jadi mana hadiahku,?"_ pinta kyungsoo diseberang sana.

"Kau akan mendapatkannya nanti setelah kau kembali,"

" _Aniyo, aku tidak meminta apapun darimu. Kau selalu berada disampingku itu sudah cukup bagiku,"_ helaan napas terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Tanpa kau minta, aku memang akan selalu berada di sampingmu _baby_ ,"

" _Hmm, aku pegang janjimu."_

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu, sebenarnya aku sudah mengupload nya terlebih dahulu di instagram, aku akan mengirimkannya padamu, kau bisa mendengar full nya di studioku ketika kau kembali"

Chanyeol mengirim rekaman suaranya, kyungsoo mendengarkan suara chanyeol yang ternyata mengcover sebuah lagu coldplay berjudul everglow yang memiliki arti cukup dalam yang ditujukan untuknya.

 _ **When it feels like the end of the world**_

 _ **(Saat rasanya seperti akhir dari dunia)**_

 _ **When I should but I can't let you go**_

 _ **(Saat aku semestinya, tapi aku tak bisa biarkan kau pergi)**_

 _ **But when I'm cold, cold**_

 _ **(Tapi saat aku tak peduli, tak peduli)**_

 _ **When I'm cold, cold**_

 _ **(Saat aku tak peduli, tak peduli)**_

 _ **There's a light that you give me**_

 _ **(Ada cahaya yang kau berikan padaku)**_

 _ **When I'm in shadows**_

 _ **(Saat aku dalam bayang-bayangan)**_

 _ **It's a feeling of ever, everglow**_

 _ **(Ini adalah perasaan yang pernah ada, selalu bersinar)**_

* _Coldplay ~ everglow*_

-1201-

"Bagaimana _chagi_? Kau sudah mendengarkannya?" tanya chanyeol, namun yang chanyeol tangkap hanyalah suara tangisan.

"Eoh, kau kenapa kyung? Kau menangis?" tanya chanyeol panik.

Kyungsoo menggeleng di seberang sana, tentunya chanyeol tidak tahu karena mereka berkomunikasi lewat telepon.

" _Chanyeol-ah, kau sengaja mengcovernya untukku?"_ tanya kyungsoo dengan suaranya yang serak, mungkin efek menangis haru setelah mendengarkan suara chanyeol nya.

"Ne, tentu saja, karena itu merupakan ungkapan rasa cintaku padamu." Jawabnya lirih, andaikan kyungsoo berada didepannya, ia pasti sudah mendekap tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya.

 _"Chanyeol-ah, Saranghae, tunggu aku, aku akan segera kembali."_

"Ne, nado _. Nado saranghae_ dan cepatlah kembali,"

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Plak~ ff apa ini :v**

 **Kkkkk~ hyerin bawa ff lagi spesial ulang tahun kyungsoo.**

 **Gimana gimana? Kurang greget yak wkwk.**

 **Ff ini terinspirasi dari beberapa update an chanyeol, maap kalo ceritanya sedikit rada maksa, namanya juga delusi yang artinya Cuma sebuah karangan, dan yang chansoo shipper pasti tau kan ? Chanyeol sweet banget ya ngucapin hbd nya ke kyungsoo, aku sebagai chansoo hardship ampe mau teriak plus nangis pas chanyeol apdet kkkk~ apalagi emot love yang kyungsoo kirim. Duhh mana tahan :v**

 **Oke segitu aja curcolnya, sekali lagi happy birthday buat uri kyungsoo, si bulat , cimol, squishy boy kesayangan❤❤ doanya semoga makin sukses plus makin nempel sama chanyeol kkkk~**

 **So,**

 **Mind to Review ?**

 **Xoxo**

 **ParkHyerin6194**


End file.
